In view of regulatory and ecological concerns, there has been development of and increasing utilization of binder compositions which are free of formaldehyde in the manufacture of a number of articles, for example, for the manufacture of insulation products in which the binder is disposed on a collection of mineral fibers, such as fiberglass, and cured to consolidate the collection of fibers, and for the manufacture of cellulosic products in which a variety of forms of cellulose are bound and cured to form wood board products, such as wood fiber boards. See, for example, WO 2007/014236 or U.S. Pat. No. 7,888,445. There is a need for binder compositions which have improved shelf lives, both prior to application and in an uncured, substantially dehydrated state after application to collections of fibers.